


Until The End Of Time

by MichaelMcM



Category: Harry Styles shawn mendes niall horan one direction
Genre: Angst, Death, Forbidden Love, M/M, Sad, True Love, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMcM/pseuds/MichaelMcM
Summary: Niall has lived for 300 years as a vampire searching for something. He then comes upon a boy named Shawn who could be his salvation or his destruction.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Shawn Mendes, Shawn Mendes/Harry Styles
Kudos: 9





	Until The End Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 begins the story but I'm not sure how it will end yet.

Oh loneliness,  
Oh hopelessness  
I've search the ends of time,  
For there is in all the world  
No greater love than mine.

Niall had been following the boy for a few weeks now, he couldn't stop really as something was compelling him. It was occupying all his time and his thoughts. He smiled, realising time was all he really had anymore. It had been 300 years, maybe, or was it longer ? he stopped counting. 

It was something new, this need to follow the boy, to watch him, he didnt understand as he never really took much interest in the living, even when he was alive. 

When he was a boy on his father's farm it was soley focused around work, sometimes 16 hours a day. He hadn't much time for anything else. He had brothers, sisters, he knew his mother briefly but she died giving birth when he was 6 he thinks. His father was stern, distant, but he barely remembers anything else. 

The memories fading now, time does that to you, makes you question what you had known as an absolute. The only memory that remained was how he became what he is now.

It was late in the evening and Niall was finishing up his chores in the barn and he had a feeling like he wasn't alone. And he wasn't, he heard a voice with a different accent call from behind him.

" Pardon me !" 

Niall turned quickly and was saw a young man beautifully dressed in fine velvets, shiny boots with long hair. Niall was confused, the man was obviously lost, and a gentleman of some means.

"Yes sir" niall spoke tentatively, unsure what the gentleman wanted this late at night.

He smiled at Niall, then asked " what's your name?"

"Niall sir" he stammered.

"Niall...that's a strong Irish name."

Niall smiled a little embarrassed. 

The man then asked a peculiar question. 

"Do you like your life, are you happy ?"

Niall stood still, contemplating the question. He scratched his head in thought. He had never gave any thought to if he was "Happy" . He just was what he was. He did the same thing everyday, worked, ate, and slept. There was nothing else to his life. Or the life of anyone else he knew. Happiness, he thought was reserved for others. Niall then looked at the man and spoke.

"I dont understand the question".

The man gently laughed and smiled and began walking toward Niall. Niall felt transfixed like he couldn't take his eyes off him. 

What was happening, his mind kept repeating as the man touched Niall. No one had ever touched him outside his family, the feeling was foreign but exciting. The man gently rubbed his shoulder and softly spoke.

"I've been watching you for awhile now, your so gentle and you never really talk, I fear this life will kill you at a young age ".

Niall looked away in thought. Niall didnt know what to say.

"How old are you ?" the stranger questioned.

Niall looked at him and squinted briefly " I.. I dont know, hmm, maybe 22 or 23."

"Niall, my name is Harry, I want to offer you a gift...but the gift comes with conditions."

Niall was so absorbed in the man he wasnt quite sure what he was really going on about.

"A gift ?" Niall asked half heartedly.

"Yes...I'm offering you life, a happy life maybe, away from this but it comes with one caveat"

Niall cocked his head not knowing the word caveat, the man reading Nialls confusion.

"It comes with a price, not monetary, but the gift never ends, its forever, your life is forever and you will never cease, you will always be as you are until the end of days."

Niall laughed "I will never die "

"Never!". The stranger answered.

Niall was brought out of the memory as he looked at the young boy. Niall wondered how old he was, 20 or 21 maybe. Niall liked that he was tall and his brown curly hair fell everywhere like it couldn't decide where it wanted to land. And when Niall looked at his face, it reminded him of the faces he saw in paintings, sad and distant. If he had to describe him he would say he was beautiful, but there was something else that kept him transfixed.

Niall got lost in thought as he studied him, sat on the park bench. Not doing much of anything. He didnt read, he didnt look on his mobile phone, didnt look up or to people passing him by. He just sat there staring and occasionally looking like he was debating something in his mind. 

He was different than the other humans, Niall couldn't figure out what he was thinking, or why he was doing what he was doing. It was so easy with the others, their minds were weak and he understood their patterns. But there was something closed about this young man, it didnt make sense.

He also felt something else about him, The boy was surrounded by something, all he could feel was danger, but couldn't quite make out why.

Finally, there was the matter of his scent. That confused Niall the most, he was intoxicating, like a drug. Niall had never been drawn to a human like this before. That's why he needed to follow him. 

But it was always the same, same routine, same pattern. Over time he pieced things together, His name was Shawn Mendes, he lived alone in an apartment on the 5th floor, barely spoke to anyone, made his way to the university of Toronto almost every day where he studied and once a week entered St. Michael's Hospital for almost 2 hours. He also knew the the boy ate healthy, went to the gym and most nights had difficulty sleeping. 

Niall would sometimes watch him from outside his bedroom window. He would toss and turn, then start speaking and finally wake up startled and drenched in sweat. Those were the times Niall felt a desire to show himself and help the boy, hold him, protect him. 

Niall thought back to the first time he saw Shawn about 3 weeks, maybe 4 now. It was late at night and the summer was almost at its end. He needed to feed as it had been almost 2 months.

He picked his victims from the the places he knew where the most dangerous would congregate. And only after reading their thoughts would he select the people who were the most vile. 

This night he made his way under a bridge downtown and two men quickly pulled knives. Niall stood silent, they yelled "hand over your wallet and valuables". Niall laughed then smiled. The men lunged forward but Niall had quickly disappeared and was now behind the two men. Niall then quickly grabbed one by the throat and snapped his neck and threw him further under the bridge. The other man had a look of terror and Niall gazed directly into his eyes and with lightning speed grabbed the man and sank his fangs into the flesh of his neck and drained the life out of him within seconds. 

Niall let the body fall unceremoniously out of his hands and it made a thud on the cement of the tunnel floor.

He stood in that spot for several minutes taking in the fragrance of the night air. He felt stronger now, the feeding heightened all his senses. 

That's when it happened, he smelled him, that fragrance that he still can't describe. It invaded all of his senses and made him feel lightheaded and he needed to find the source.

Niall made his way from under the bridge and surveyed the air. It was coming from above him, ontop of the bridge 50 metres above. Niall was there within seconds. His head searching the air and then he caught the scent to his left, 20 or 25 meters down. His eyes shot to that direction and there he stood. 

Nialls body rushed toward Shawn's, his physical form vanishing into vapour and he surrounded Shawn. Invisible to the human eye. Niall remained that way unable to do anything but breathe the boy in. 

Shawn sensed something, not fear per se, but his intuition was telling him he wasnt alone. He looked around but saw nothing, the feeling remained and caused him to rethink his plan. He walked close to the edge and looked down. Then he looked around again and let out a small sigh. "Ok, not tonight."

Shawn walked calmly back to his apartment, knowing he was being watched, by what he couldn't tell but the feeling was clear, his only thought was to get home. Once he opened the door to the complex the feeling vanished. He was now alone. 

Ever since his illness returned and he started chemotherapy, he'd had the dreams again, like when he was that sick 10 year old boy. 

He thought back to when he was a kid and sick. Everyone was scared. And the pain of the treatment, he was so weak that sometimes he just didnt want to wake up. That's when the dreams started, they seemed so real. Like he could sense things, or people, well not people actually but something, and it spoke to him. Sometimes it was just whispers, telling him he was going to be ok and other times is was a light that made him feel safe, like he was being protected. But by his last treatment he felt a darkness, hidding, and he knew it was waiting to take him. He never told his parents, they were too scared, he heard them talk quietly at night and sometimes cry.

And now it was 10 years later and sleep only caused stress as the dreams returned, well just a single dream. It was now a vision of a dark cloud and it was growing, and he knew what it meant. There was no protecting light or voices. The dark cloud was only growing and started to blanket him. 

He tried to brush it off as just fear. His dream just a manifestation of his illness. But he knew, he was dying, he knew at 10 and he knew it now.

But this feeling of being watched was new, he believed he was actually being watched and followed. He had planned to jump that night but was interrupted by someone or something.

Shawn opened his apartment door and quickly locked it. Knowing Instinctively that his lock would not stop whatever or whoever's wanted him. 

He wasnt scared actually, he knew he was dead anyway, the cancer was insidious.The chemotherapy only prolonged the inevitable. When the doctors told him it returned, he accepted his fate, he had waited for it actually. He knew that it would return, that it wasn't done with him. That's why he lived his life the way he did. Quiet and alone. He moved away, did not make friends and stayed away from his parents as his way to protect them from not having to watch him die. And when it returned last month he told them he started treatment again, and even told them things were going well, but they werent. 

And now 3 weeks later Shawn knows he is being watched. It's no longer a sense, he detected the man. When he stood up from the park bench and bent down to pick up his backpack he saw the blonde boy. And his body recognized the feeling, it was him. But his mind was starting to overthink. He looked in the same direction again to take another glimpse but saw nothing now. No blonde boy. 

"Fuck" he thought to himself, What is happening ? Shawn needed to figure this out, maybe if he was alone in a secluded place he could catch the guy. Shawn looked around, unsure of himself. Then he saw the walking trails. Maybe this would be his chance to catch him.

Walking deeper and deeper into the growth. He was now alone, no other hikers around. At first he didn't sense him. But as he continued to walk farther that feeling crept back. He was sure that the blonde boy was near. 

What did he want ? Shawn wondered to himself. He didnt look familiar ? Was he even being followed ? Maybe is mind was just playing tricks on him ? He sometimes got confused because of the chemo. Maybe his mind was playing tricks. It was possible.

Niall followed him deep into the woods. But there was something wrong, the boy seemed out of sorts. Niall could see alarm on his face. Maybe it was distress. Then something odd happened. Niall heard shawn speak, seemingly directed at him. 

"I know you're there, Watching me, I can feel you, I've felt you everyday since the bridge."

Niall didn't understand, it was impossible. He was human, there was no possible way he could see or sense him. Niall remained silent.

Shawn slowly turned around in the direction his instincts were telling him, he saw nothing , but could feel him and so he spoke.

"What do you want from me ? I can't see you but I know your there.....it's why I didnt jump that night".

Niall stared intently into the boys brown eyes, debating what he should do. He could feel sadness radiate off him. Nialls mind was trying to understand. "He planned to jump that night, he wanted to die " ......Was that the danger he felt ?

Niall decided to appear, walking from out of the bushes, so not to scare the boy instead of from thin air.

Shawn watched as the blonde boy walked from the bushes. His mind trying to figure out what he was feeling. He knew his eyes were telling him he's just an ordinary boy, but he knew that wasn't exactly right. 

The two boys just gazed into each others eyes. Studying each other. Niall was now unsure why he did this, he hadn't planned this, he wasnt sure what he planned, but it wasnt him speaking to Shawn in a small forest.

"Do you have a name?" shawn questioned without fear.

"My name is Niall ...umm, why are you not afraid Shawn?" 

"Ah, you know my name. Should I be afraid Niall ....Do you want to harm me?" Shawn timidly wondered. 

Niall looked sweetly at him and quietly said "No...I just want to, i dont know really... I dont understand you...your thoughts are guarded. But Your scent keeps drawing me to you."

"My scent" Shawn spoke like it was the oddest thing he heard.

Niall smiled lightly and asked  
"Do you know... what I am?" 

Shawn was quiet for a few seconds and stated " Hmm, know what you are ... I know you're a blonde boy with blue eyes with an irish accent, named Niall, who wont stop following me because of my scent apparently ...and ?"

"And what ?" Niall inquired curiously.

Shawn was silent for a brief second and looked deep into his blue eyes, his body registed something that was...that was off. 

"And ....Nothing" shawn let out. He didnt want to continue his thought, he was unsure how to say you aren't human.

Niall felt exposed like the boy could read his mind. But he he looked down and whispered.

"I.....I've been alive for a long time, many years, hundreds actually. ...and I seem to be drawn to you and cant stop".

Shawn gave a slight smile, and wasn't sure if the boy was a crazy or he was here to take him. Was his time up ?

Shawn was rapidly processing what Niall said. He knew he was being followed, without ever seeing him. And though his mind was debating this information he knew Niall wasn't lying, but his mind couldn't quantify it. It didnt make sense. 

Niall looked again at shawn and moved closer, he wanted to touch him, feel him. Shawn's energy was drawing him, calling to him like he couldn't control himself. He didnt know how to express his next thought. It seemed too personal, painfully intimate, But he swallowed and questioned.

"Why did you want to jump from the bridge? You would have died ." And then Niall touched Shawn's arm as if to reassure him. 

Shawn looked away but Niall could finally read the boys thoughts. The contact with his body was the catalyst. It wasn't danger that surrounded Shawn like he had previously thought, it was death. 

"You're dying" Niall whispered, like it was a secret. 

Shawn's head quickly raised and searched Nialls eyes, he was surprised, it was the first time he heard it expressed out loud, it was always a thought in his head never being acknowledged but the blonde boy just said it. Niall knew too.

A tear fell from Shawn's eye and before he could wipe it away he felt a hand gently remove it and then he was pulled into hug. And he allowed himself to be enveloped. His body felt a surge of energy like a force was pulsating through him.

Niall was unsure why he hugged him. It was pure instinct. He never remembered hugging or being hugged but his body needed to hug the boy. And when his face fell into Shawn's neck he was euphoric. It was an overload on his senses. It had awakened something in him, sexual desire, spiritual longing, like he had been wandering this earth in a mist until he found this boy. He could see clearly now. He needed this boy, wanted him, all of him. This boy with the brown curley hair and sad eyes was his other half. He knew it, he felt their souls connect when he embraced him. 

Shawn's mind was a ball of confusion, his body started to react to the touch of Niall, desire welled up in him, his groin reacted and he quickly broke the embrace. What was happening he thought, he had never been attracted to men or that he could remember. He needed to go this was all to much for him and he could feel himself becoming weak. The chemotherapy was taking its toll on his body and over time it would only get worse, the weight loss, the nights vomiting and eventually lying in a hospital bed with tubes in him. It was all too much why didnt he jump ?

Niall reached for Shawn before he totally broke away and his voice became low and thick with longing. 

"I've searched the ends time for something, for some meaning, but it's you....it led me to you." 

Shawn's gaze lowered and his face was etched with sadness, he tried to smile and then sighed. "Sorry, But your search has led you to a dead man"


End file.
